theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MakeShift
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 10:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi MakeShift of course I would be happy to affiliate with the Arrow Wiki Site also known as the Arrow/The Flash Wiki Site once again. We already affiliate on my Green Arrow Wiki Site doing the same on my Wiki Site makes perfect sense. Also I'm been meaning to send you a message about something relate on The Suicide Squad but I'll send you a separate message about that later. I added the link to you site on the main page of The Flash Wiki Site so everything is all set. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Your Question Hi MakeShift I'm sorry I'm sure I understand your question as far as my end of things and redirecting to your Arrow and The Flash Wiki Site? The redirect link for your site I have in the related wiki section of the main page of the site is all set up already. I mean have your site web link listed on pages of things related to the show. But that's all set up already and the links seem to be working fine. So I'm just not sure what exactly your asking me with your question. Could you give me an example of what your referring to with your question to help give a better idea of what your asking? I mean you do understand in terms of creating pages for the show on my site I'm doing something separate and different then you guys do on your site. I mean for my site I do need to have pages for the show my site is The Flash Wiki Database. In the end if you could just maybe give me an example of what your referring to with your question that would be great. Oh well talk to you later. Rod12 Hi MakeShift thank you for explaining your question again to him now I have a better understanding of what you were asking me before. However I'm sorry to say I'm not interested in doing that for now I rather just stick with having your site mainly having a redirect link on the main page of my site here and my Green Arrow Wiki Site in the Related Wiki Site Section. I do want to say you have been doing an absolute awesome job with your site I've been real impressed with the great job you have been doing in running that site ever since Arrow started and now improving it even more with adding The Flash to the site as well. Out of curiosity how have you liked the seasons of Arrow and The Flash so far? With Arrow it's been good but I'm still real angry that they killed of Sara Lance along with a few other things. But part of me is also just more critical of the show because of how great Season 2 was last year. The Flash has been good my favorite Episode has been Going Rogue with Captain Cold. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12